


【贺红】一直魂穿一直爽

by Windysnowz



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windysnowz/pseuds/Windysnowz
Summary: 16岁贺天×26岁莫仔的场合包含以下内容：自己扩张，骚话，失禁请不适者自行退出！开往幼儿园的车车即将发动





	【贺红】一直魂穿一直爽

莫关山对于趁着贺天出差放肆玩乐、吃了熊心豹子胆拒绝对方的视频骚扰、专门请一周假浪到天上去这一连串的事，看上去逍遥自在硬气得一匹，其实心里是特别没底的。好几天他半夜十二点叼着外卖烧烤里的骨肉相连，还会没由来地感到凉意顺着脊柱往上窜，整个人跟着抖一下，好像考试看小抄被身后的监考老师抓现形。  
因为平时贺天会严格控制他吃烧烤的次数，说对胃不好。反正他偷偷过嘴瘾的事情没少干，胃疼不疼不好说，屁股和腰一定是最疼的。  
但是这种“危机降临”的意识出现的时候并不多，每次也就持续几秒钟。所以及时行乐的莫关山还是坚定信念，嘎巴嘎巴咬碎了脆骨，外卖盒一扔，继续窝在懒人沙发上打游戏，夜生活继续！  
今朝有酒今朝醉，哪怕贺天的飞机凌晨就落地，他莫关山也要嗨到天明！  
心理建设固然豪气，真的到了这时候，莫关山还是怂的。他把家里的烧烤盒子袋子全部丢到楼下垃圾桶毁尸灭迹，游戏机收起来放回原位，还从床底下抓了把灰撒在上面，再发微信狠狠地提点见一和寸头，叫他们守紧口风别把约到酒吧玩的事情捅出去了，然后删了聊天记录。  
应该没漏下什么了。晚上十点，莫关山准时摸上床睡觉，这六天多来他就没在天黑时睡过这张床。如果哪个环节出了问题，他一定会被贺天搞得再请一星期假……  
胡思乱想间，睡意层层漫上来。

莫关山是被照到眼睑上的光弄醒的。眼前一片灼人的鲜红，实在很难再继续保持睡眠。  
啧，烦死了，昨晚竟然忘了拉窗帘。他倔强地不想睁眼，正欲翻个身再睡个回笼，却因牵动了肌肉而被活活痛到清醒。  
是的，痛醒。  
比被贺天按在各种地方日了一晚上还疼。  
刚才那突如其来的剧烈疼痛搞得他生理性想流泪，等眼睛适应了光照，他简直是迫不及待又挣扎着坐起来掀开被子看自己身上。  
宽松的灰蓝色病号服下，绷带将肩膀、胸膛和后背裹得严严实实。  
操啊！不是吧！莫关山惊出一头冷汗，贺几把天也太狠了吧，他不就小小地放飞了自我几天，多大仇，不至于过分到捅他一刀吧！  
只是……这场景好眼熟，似乎在记忆深处，也有一间一模一样的病房、一个一模一样的早晨、一种一模一样的痛感……  
他摸到床头的手机，显示的年份是十年前。  
？  
按下电源键。再按一次。  
还是十年前。  
穿、穿越了？莫关山不明白这种鸟事为什么会发生在自己身上。他花了五分钟消化这件事，脑子放空。人一冷静下来，就容易发现一些之前被忽略的点。比如他突然没边际地想起自己最初的惊恐，多么荒谬的想法，他一定是吓傻了，才会以为是被贺天报复了。  
贺天怎么会舍得拿刀捅他呢？他只会用他下面那玩意儿捅他。  
呵呵。有点意思。他算是看出来这穿到什么时候了。想通之后莫关山忍着浑身散架重组般的疼痛，腰上用力缩回被窝里躺好，心情峰回路转，好得仿佛开了花。  
根据他的记忆，贺天要消失几天，然后再突然出现在他家楼下，况且——那可是货真价实十六岁的贺天，嫩得掐出水！莫关山默默盘算着，凭他这十年被压着百般挑逗的磨砺，怎么说也得比这个时候的贺天“有经验”吧！  
于是自以为“风月高手”的老司机莫关山直想猖狂地笑出来，他决心要把十六岁的小贺天调戏个够本，翻身农奴把歌唱！最好是撩到让他从脸到耳根到脖子红成一片，怔愣地睁大了眼，惊讶、害羞、无所适从——像莫关山第一次被干的时候一样，然后——然后他莫关山再恶劣地伸出舌尖，沿着唇线缓缓滑过，把自己的嘴唇舔湿，用指尖描摹贺天的下颌，嚣张笑着的样子像调戏良家少妇的流氓：  
“想干我吗？”  
“那就要听话。”  
……  
只是想想贺天的表情，莫关山就觉得浑身舒坦得不行。再加上禁了个把星期的欲，躺在病床上挺尸的这几天，又一晚上一晚上地做春梦，搞得他十分心猿意马。 等他觉得身上的伤没那么疼了，便寻了个人少的中午，摸下楼去，进便利店买了一管润滑剂。结账的时候想了想，还是再拿了一盒套子，超薄0.01。  
揣着这些东西回到病房里时，莫关山不禁感慨，他现在买这些东西毫无心理障碍，坦坦荡荡，比起原来听贺天讲个荤话就脸红心跳害羞到炸毛的样子，真是进步了不少啊。  
然而他千算万算，也仍旧忽略了一点。贺天从来不是任凭调戏只会脸红的“良家少妇”角色，二十六岁的贺天不是，十六岁的贺天也不会是。  
不过这都是后话了。

之后的几天莫关山数着日子过，偶尔见一会拖着展正希来和他插科打诨，他都按照记忆中自己的回答糊弄过去。说起来穿越回过去这事挺奇妙的，他感觉自己像个演员，照着既定的剧本念台词，初来有种上帝视角掌控全局预知未来的快感，渐渐便索然无味了，记忆中的肢体动作、语气回答全成了束缚的条条框框。  
为什么他一定要按着最初的轨迹行事？  
因为他不想在此时出差错，怕蝴蝶效应。  
但他无比热切地期望见到贺天。等那时候，什么既定路线、什么历史不可改变，去他妈的吧，他要自己写一个全新的剧本。  
因为贺天本身，就是一个最意外的差错。  
他已物色好合适的时机，只等待好戏开场。

当莫关山被贺天半拖半抱扔进公园人工湖里时，水一瞬间淹没了他的感官。声音传播的速度变得很慢，顺着水波荡漾到耳边，模糊不清的，像在梦里。他勉强将眼睛睁开一线，从水里看外面，什么形状都被波浪搅碎了，唯有颜色，像撒进来的糖浆，越是搅拌，越是匀。他只能捕捉到落日余晖的暖金，随波漂荡，像是还站在半小时前那块海洋馆的布景前。  
远去了声与形，这个世界仿佛只剩下他一个人。  
——是错觉。至少他的世界里还应该有另外一个人——下一秒，他就被人架着腋窝，像抱小孩子一样抱出了水面。  
“咳咳——操，你满意了？”他拽着贺天的包，语气并不友好。掉水里这种事，再来一遍，也还是不爽。  
贺天倒是笑得温柔，“差不多吧。小莫仔真乖。”  
两个人上了岸都是一样的狼狈，发梢到脚尖都滴着水，顺着他们行走的路线蜿蜒了一地。  
贺天不敢牵莫关山的手，只能握住他的手腕，“去我家吧？”说完怕人拒绝，又自己补充道：“反正你浑身湿成这样，也不好和阿姨交代。”  
等的就是这句话。莫关山想。  
他不打算按原来的剧本絮絮叨叨推拒半天了，现下只垂着头，恶狠狠地说了句轻飘飘的“废几把话”，就任由贺天拉着他走了。  
身上沾湿了水，晚风一吹，直冷得人颤抖，唯有被贺天握住的腕骨，烫得他发热。

贺天关上门，手指摸到玄关灯的开关，未来得及按下，湿热的气息便迎了上来，嘴唇被柔软的东西堵住了——莫关山在吻他。  
这个认知砸得他一个措手不及，惊喜来得太突然，一时间大脑当机，愣在原地。  
黑暗中视线受阻，于是其他感官便敏锐起来。他感觉到莫关山一只手环上他的颈脖，另一只在后颈处摩挲。凉意使他浑身一震，有电流向下腹窜去，而后那只作乱的手转移了阵地，顺着后颈爬上后脑，轻轻拉扯，发根微疼。与此同时，莫关山的舌尖探入了他的领地，试探着舔过上颚，蹭着他的舌苔吮吸，在静谧的空间里发出淫靡的水声。  
这唇齿间的声响如一把明火，烧了他所有的疑惑和顾虑，此刻全身湿透的仿佛不是水，是油，火舌一卷，便被点燃，浑身燥热起来。  
贺天扣住莫关山的腰，嘴上回应他的热情，手上也不闲着，撩开他湿透后紧贴在身上的衣服，温热的手掌直接与微凉的腰部皮肤相贴——他记得，几天前见一给他发的那条语音，是莫关山带着哭腔的痛呼，当天晚上他便梦到了这样的场景——莫关山的腰，摸起来比梦里更舒服，奶白色的肌肤，牛奶般的触感，丝绸似的，手感好到停不下来。  
顺着腰线向下，摸到尾椎骨，然后是臀部的双丘——莫关山像被顺毛撸爽了的猫，眯着眼靠在他怀里，胸膛贴着胸膛，因此屁股显得更挺翘，饱满的，弧度形状与手掌完美贴合。  
玄关处不大的空间里温度逐渐上升，如果这时站在门外凝神去听，说不定能听到衣料摩擦的声音，和偶尔漏出的接吻的水声。  
贺天揉着臀瓣，指尖不时往臀缝伸入，莫关山发出的几声闷哼全被他吃进了嘴里。他有意把莫关山往自己的方向压，两个人的下身隔着裤子贴到一起，贺天再故意挺腰，两个半硬的大宝贝来了个蹭面礼。  
莫关山装不住了，低吟着松嘴，唇分时一丝银线坠不住往下掉，他下意识伸出舌头去够，看得贺天眼神一暗又要亲上来。他偏头错开，下身相蹭，绵密的快感让他软了腰，脸埋进贺天的颈窝，止不住地喘息。  
“小莫仔……”贺天的气息也不太稳，比体温更高的热气喷洒在莫关山耳边，“今天怎么这么热情？”  
“呜嗯……”听到这个称呼，原本喘着的莫关山仿佛想起了什么，抬起头，潮红着一张脸看向贺天，吐息交缠间露出一个挑衅的笑，舌尖滑过虎牙，“什么‘小莫仔’，没大没小的。要叫‘莫哥’~”  
贺天被那个痞气的笑会心一击，脑子发懵，直到被莫关山嫌弃地塞进浴室里洗澡，打开花洒冷水劈头盖脸淋下来，他才后知后觉想起，莫关山刚才到底说了些什么。  
他说，在这个16岁的身体里，是26岁的莫关山的意识，所以他得叫他“莫哥”。  
要是放在平时，贺天一定不会相信，只当他在开玩笑，顺坡下叫一声千娇百媚的“莫哥”就算完。但是今天，在见识了莫关山热情奔放的主动亲吻后，他犹豫了。  
毕竟他没忘，在他离开之前，在那间夜里的病房里，莫关山说：“你为什么多管闲事？我不会感谢你的。”  
他才把坚硬的外壳敲出一条裂痕，怎么几天不见，回来这外壳就自己全部碎掉了？  
如果真的是26岁的莫关山……贺天勾着嘴角笑，那还挺有趣的，这么……浪。

把贺天扔进浴室后，莫关山红着脸，才想起来自己的计划。刚才被亲得脑子发晕，差点被贺天带着节奏走了，不妙。  
他听见浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声响起来，然后开始脱衣服，边脱边往床的方向走，湿掉的橙色长T、校服裤、黄色内裤扔了一地。他不着寸缕站在床边，愣了两秒，返回自己的小黄书包处，从里面摸出他买的润滑剂和避孕套。  
莫关山在贺天的大床上找了个舒服的姿势躺下来，握住自己已经硬起来的老二上下撸两把。方才激烈的亲吻和磨蹭让他情动，性器的顶端渗出些许透明的粘液，他浑身发热，但仅仅这样是不够的。  
他挤出半管润滑剂，将食指送入紧涩的后穴。软嫩的穴肉还很干燥，手指的抽动有些困难，毕竟是这个身体第一次使用，要好好扩张才行。  
莫关山想起他们第一次，贺天那个急色的傻逼给他做的扩张一点也不充分，虽然进入的时候没有流血，但是那种撕裂般的疼痛，他实在不想再来一遍。  
“唔……”最初的疼痛过去，穴内分泌出少量肠液，和化成水的润滑剂一起，让手指的动作变得顺利起来。莫关山感觉自己全身的温度都在上升，面色潮红，咬着下唇又加了一根手指。  
不够……他并拢双指在内壁上摸索，那个能让他发浪的点在哪里？为什么贺天总是那么轻松地就能找到？  
“哈啊！操……嗯——”  
找到了。前列腺的刺激让他整个人颤抖起来，腰部向上挺，弯出一个美妙的弧线，再轻轻扭着落回床上。甬道里水变得多起来，莫关山能感觉到有液体顺着手指流出来。  
他把脸埋进被子里，手指每抽插一下，都有咕叽咕叽的水声，虽然被浴室里淋浴的声音掩盖得几不可闻，但他仍然觉得刺耳，仿佛一直在提醒，他正在干一件多么羞耻的事。  
“嗯……呼、啊……”莫关山轻轻咬着左手的指节，右手在小穴里进出，全身泛着情欲的粉色，前面的性器没有再多的抚慰，却立得笔直，不断有清液流出来。  
直到浴室的门“咔”的一声被打开。  
贺天本来是想叫莫关山去洗澡的，身上湿乎乎的容易感冒。然而他家宽敞又没什么阻隔，出了浴室，他一眼就望见了床上的莫关山。  
浑身赤裸地，躺在他平时睡过的床上，双腿大开，用后面，自慰。  
草。大场面。  
这种梦想照进现实的感觉，稍微有一点虚幻。  
现在的莫关山，是怎么搞……都可以的吧？  
欲海中沉浮的莫关山听到动静，懒懒看向床边。屋里没开灯，外面楼房的星点灯火通过落地窗漏进来，好让他看清屋内的情况。贺天沉默地站在床边，上身赤裸，下身只围了一条浴巾，一双眼睛在黑暗里亮得出奇，像伺机而动的夜狼。  
是16岁的少年人，如果是十年后的某位，面对自己扩张的莫关山，应该不是夜狼，是饿狼。莫关山将手指抽出来，手肘一撑坐直，跪在床上，朝贺天的方向挪动。他用自己沾满粘液的手握住贺天的手臂，用力一拽，把人带到床上压着，自己顺势跨坐到贺天身上，玩出水的屁股抵着浴巾下硬热的东西。  
“你是看傻了吗？”莫关山舔着嘴唇说，一边把汗湿后黏在额头上的红发向后撩。  
“莫……莫哥……”贺天顺从地被他压着，一下一下地挺腰，隔着浴巾蹭湿软的穴口。“莫哥，我想要。”  
“要什么要。”莫关山被他蹭得心痒，皱起眉抬起屁股往后退一点，一把扯开贺天的浴巾，“不听话就别想要。”  
这句话莫关山说出来有种特别的爽感，因为以往都是他被贺天挑逗得欲火焚身，包着眼泪难耐地说要，然后被贺天一巴掌拍在屁股上说浪什么浪，不听话别想要。现下简直是天道好轮回，莫关山心情好得不得了。  
“莫哥，我很听话的……唔？！”  
心情好的莫关山就玩得很开，比如他一高兴就俯下身去，张嘴含住了蓄势待发的性器。  
不知道这狗鸡吃什么长大的，这玩意儿尺寸真的不小。莫关山嘴里被塞得满满的，他靠着被贺天教出来的口活技巧，去讨好这个大家伙。舌头沿着柱身舔弄，画着圈划过冠状沟，再对着马眼吮吸，然后来几次深喉……这熟练的一套背后有多少令人腰疼的故事，也就只有莫关山心里清楚了。  
贺天只觉得理智的弦已经绷紧到极限，下身被包裹进湿润温暖的口腔，作乱的舌头把每一个敏感的地方仔细地照顾到，他一个没有经验的小朋友，怎么把持得住。  
“啊……莫哥……”  
呼吸渐渐粗重，在又一次深喉，龟头顶进窄小而有弹性的内壁时，强烈的快感刺激让贺天忍不住射精的欲望，来不及退出，全部喷发在莫关山嘴里。  
“莫哥，我不是故意的……”贺天露出委屈的表情，像做了错事的小奶狗，看着莫关山。  
“咳、咳咳……”莫关山有点意外，下意识把精液吞了下去，虽然下巴有点酸，但没到不能忍受的程度。他戏谑地勾了勾嘴角，气质特别像正在约架挑衅的小混混，“这么快吗，小处男？”  
真的，莫关山是在意外贺天竟然这么好打发，他现在得意得很，觉得穿回去之后一定要好好嘲笑贺天一番。  
然而他没得意几秒，形势突然逆转，贺天抬腿把他掀在床上，一手握住他两只手腕压在头顶，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。  
“莫哥……舔得很爽。所以，我也想让莫哥爽一下。”  
距离太近，说话间热气烫得莫关山一抖，然后他就感觉到两根手指顶进了后穴。他怎么就忘了，这个16岁的身体，根本没那个挣开贺天的力气啊。【虽然现在的也不一定挣得开  
“唔、哈啊……我靠这么突然！嗯……”  
贺天伏在他耳边，舔咬他的耳垂，把整个耳廓弄得湿乎乎的。“嗯我操、别舔……”耳朵是他的敏感带，被这样对待让他忍不住向反方向缩，但是被贺天压制着哪儿也去不了，激得他从耳根到脖子都红成一片。  
更要命的是贺天这混蛋还在他耳边说话：“莫哥，你里面好热，好多水……这里舒服吗？还是这里？”  
“你刚刚自己玩得那么嗨的点在哪里？”  
“操……闭、闭嘴！”讲骚话莫关山永远不是贺天的对手，他连这个时候的贺天都比不过。他认命似的闭上眼，侧头去寻不断亲吻他耳垂的唇舌，希望用自己的嘴换耳朵的安宁。他贴着贺天的唇瓣，含糊不清地呢喃：“再往里一点……”  
“呜啊！慢点……哈啊、操！”  
“手指操着呢莫哥。”说着贺天的手指不再往里探索，专心绕着前列腺转悠。“舒服吗？”  
“舒服……唔、轻点！”莫关山腰都软了，别人的手指不比自己的，你永远无法预料它的下一步动作，未知带来的快感是自己扩张不能比拟的。后穴里仿佛通了电流，酥麻的快感直冲大脑，前列腺被直接刺激令他脊背发麻，脑子一阵阵空白，屁股的手指变着法触碰那个点，磨蹭、按压，搞得莫关山觉得他下一秒就要射了。  
屁股摇晃着想躲开剧烈的快感，但事实上看起来却像是在追逐那快乐。莫关山眼里满上来一层水雾，想让贺天慢点，一开口却是收也收不住的呻吟喘息。  
手指抽动的速度加快，莫关山忍不住，呜咽一声，屁股到大腿根部的肌肉紧绷着，前面未经抚慰的性器吐出浊白的液体。  
“啊、哈啊……贺天……”  
高潮过后浑身发热，心跳如雷，思绪混乱间，莫关山想起来这么刺激的前戏，他好像没怎么玩过。一般来讲贺天往往比他更沉不住气，他稍微配合一下，贺天提着枪就上来了。但是这次明明还没有插入，他却有种已经结束了的错觉。  
当然是个很明显的错觉，因为贺天正用他的枪抵着莫关山的穴口，低头安抚地在他脸上落下几个吻，笑得特别纯良，“莫哥，被小处男用手指插射了哦~”  
草。原来是还惦记着这个。  
不容他开口说些什么，贺天已经坚定而缓慢地顶了进来。扩张不可谓不充分，所以进入的时候几乎感觉不到疼痛，只有饱胀感在告诉他正在被占有。等到柱身完全进入穴内，肉与肉紧实相贴的感觉，突然让莫关山想起来他似乎忘了什么东西。  
“……套！贺天，给老子戴套！”  
贺天撑在他上方，一边缓慢抽动下身，一边伸手捞过床头的小盒子。  
“莫哥是说这个吗？”那盒超薄0.01被两根手指夹着晃了晃，“这个尺寸小了哦~”  
贺天不怀好意地笑着，趁莫关山愣神，抽插的动作幅度大起来。  
烟花一样的快感从他们交合的地方升起，不断地窜到脑海里炸开。少了那层乳胶薄膜的阻隔，莫关山更加清晰地感受到那根东西是怎么在他里面动作，进入、抽出、画圈……  
“哈啊……贺、贺天——慢……啊，轻点……”敏感点不断被蹭过，尝到甜头的穴肉主动缠上去挽留，纵然事实上他已经和贺天滚过不知道多少次不知廉耻的床单，他还是对自己的生理反应感到羞耻——在他的理智还没被操飞的时候——但这只会徒增脸上的温度，别无他用。  
“可是轻点的话，莫哥不会满足吧？”贺天说着一个深顶，穴肉瞬间将他箍紧，“唔……莫哥好棒……”  
操！莫关山耳朵都烧起来了，他从来面皮薄，贺天也一直喜欢在床上打直球逗他。他记得读大学的时候，两个人不在一块，贺天就十分热衷于游说他在电话里做。多刺激，最开始几次莫关山还住寝室，夜深人静，室友鼾声如雷，他睁着眼裹着被子，大气不敢出，握着手机的手上青筋绽起，出了汗，呼出的热气濡得嘴边的被子都潮乎乎的，耳边是贺天充满情欲低沉而嘶哑的声线，通过电话，一会儿像从很远很远的地方传过来，一会儿又像是就在他身边耳鬓厮磨：“宝贝儿……舒服吗？”“感受到了吗？老公在你里面……爽吗，嗯？”“宝贝儿你好棒，好紧……”被刻意压低的声音震得他半边身子都麻了，分分钟射个一干二净，不管憋了多久，统统缴械。  
这个时候他才明白，他对贺天陷于情欲中的声音，其实反应一直都很大。  
这边贺天察觉到莫关山的走神，不满地重重顶进深处，收获莫关山颤抖的身体和一声拖长了音调的呻吟，仍觉得不爽，大开大合地操着，含着莫关山的唇瓣问：“你在走神……在想什么？这样都不能专心？”  
可不就是因为你的声音才走神吗？！莫关山在心里翻白眼，再说了，反正都是在想你，跟你自己吃什么飞醋？傻逼！  
但是他骂不出来，在狂风骤雨的抽插之中只有呻吟的份。  
贺天为了让他无法分神，除了下身的顶弄之外，手上嘴上也不闲着了。他放过莫关山合不上的嘴（想听他的莫哥叫床），转而贴上细白的脖子，舌头舔过，再用牙齿轻轻刮蹭，留下暗红又暧昧的吻痕。然后是锁骨，手也摸上淡粉的乳头。  
他用拇指捻住乳珠，稍有动作，就会感到掌下的身体猛地颤抖一下，然后莫关山的声音就高亢起来，还有一点甜腻。这么敏感？  
没玩几下，莫关山流着水的性器就蹭到他的腹肌上，喘着的声线也抖起来：“呜啊、贺天……我想射……”  
这次贺天没有执著地想把他插射了，覆着薄茧的手握住滑腻的性器，跟着自己抽插的节奏上下撸动，“射吧，宝贝儿。”  
“呜——啊啊、贺天……！”莫关山抱着贺天的脖子，爽快地射在对方的腹肌上，浑身软成一滩水，但瞧着那整齐的八块腹肌上挂着自己的东西，性感又色情，他的欲望又开始往外冒。  
高潮的时候眼角溢出来几滴泪水，被贺天舔掉。他腿勾着贺天的腰，舔舔唇，“再来。”  
“那当然。让莫哥爽，是我的责任……”贺天听话地继续动作，高潮过后湿软的小穴咬着性器舒服得要死，他亲上那张不断开合的嘴唇，将令人脸红心跳的声音咽下去。  
莫关山觉得自己说出那句“再来”简直是飘了，不知天高地厚了，虽然如果当时他哭着喊着“不要了”，结果也不会有任何改变，但是——  
他算是见识到被他嘲笑的“处男”的实力了——虽然花样不多，但是直接干啊！虽然技巧不会，但腰好体力好啊！  
本来想调戏一番小处男贺天，结果被小处男干到叫都叫不出来，流泪求饶。  
莫关山已经不知道自己射过几次，被摆出过各种姿势，从开始的前面来，到骑乘、后入、侧面位，贺天也许也射过，一次？两次？不知道。他脑子里一团浆糊，什么也思考不了。  
现在是被贺天扣着双手压在墙上日，腿被迫分开跪在床上，贺天从后面进入他，全身着力点只有屁股里的棍子。  
“啊……不行了、呜我不要了……贺天、啊贺天……”莫关山真的来不起了，他觉得下腹很胀，前端翘起来，但是感觉射不出什么东西……  
而且，这个体位进得极深，有种仿佛被捅穿的感觉，令人头皮发麻的快感。腹部的饱胀感越来越明显，不容忽视，就好像……憋尿的感觉……  
“唔、不行……贺天，别、别操了……不要了……啊、我、我……”  
“怎么不行了莫哥？”贺天在他耳边说话，“夹我夹得这么紧……”  
下身一阵冲刺，穴肉搅得越来越紧，“呜呜不是……啊、贺天……我……”  
贺天手再次摸到胸前挺立的奶子，玩弄一把，然后莫关山声音突然拔高，立得笔直的性器抖了抖，射出的不是精液，是一股透明的液体，不受控制地喷出来。  
“呜呜啊啊啊啊……贺天！”莫关山泪水糊了满脸，失禁时的小穴痉挛一样不断收缩，绞得贺天也忍不住，狠狠顶到深处，释放出来。  
“啊我操……啊……”  
高潮持续了挺久，莫关山心跳快得不行，他跟贺天厮混这么久，做到失禁这么过分的次数一只手就能数过来。  
贺天抱着他，摸着他光滑的脊背安慰他，亲亲他红透的耳尖，“莫哥真棒……”  
一室旖旎。  
然后第二天两个人双双请了假。  
【尝到甜头的贺天于是每天都想缠着莫仔做些坏坏的事情，就算换回来了也是一样呢……


End file.
